mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Qingmei
Han Qingmei '''is an hidden character of Bellum Bestiae when is confirmed with Laurenz von Brandt. Appearance An early-30s East Asian woman with her platinum blonde hair styled into an Elsa-like braid in an icy-blue qipao with forearm sleeves. Bios Bellum Bestiae Qingmei was once the concubine of the Hongzhi Emperor until she learned that he was to wed the soon-to-be Empress Zhang. Upset with this realization, she let her cryokinesis, which no one knew of from the start, spiral out of control, and has since then avoided any contact with men. Fortunately, in order to put a stop to the demon lord, Damoclus, she has learned to control her powers. Bestiae Strength As cryokinesis, forged her power with the Ice Elemental if can be connect. Unfortunarely, Qingmei haves mistaked her ice powers, to leave them problem she can asuming world. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Bīng Qīnwěn (Ice Kiss): Qingmei blows a kiss at her opponent, which manifests as a small snowflake which she then turns into an icicle, damaging the opponent if it connects. The icicle can travel at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed. Meter Burn not only makes the snowflake/icicle bigger, but also adds more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out, but with the opponent freezing over until they fall to the ground and shatter into icy pieces) * Nian Zhuàn de Jiàn (Twirling Sword): Qingmei twirls her ice dao counter-clockwise in front of her twice, dealing two hits total. Meter Burn adds another sword twirl. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected, but with no blood coming out due to it being frozen) * Bīnglún (Ice Wheel): Her feet encased in an icy layer, Qingmei butterfly-twists towards her opponent, dealing two hits total if it connects. On Meter Burn, she will also upperkick them into the air for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dă Là Yuèyá (Waning Crescent): Qingmei does a jumping 360° clockwise flip towards her opponent and slams her left or right heel down on them, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn does more damage and causes a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dòngjié de Dim Mak (Frozen Dim Mak): Qingmei holds her ice dao upside-down in front of her. If hit by a high or middle attack while in this state, she holsters her sword to uppercut her opponent in the face once, punch them in the gut four times, supercharge her right hand with ice, and perform a powerful palm strike that knocks the opponent back at quarter-screen and causes a hard knockdown. Post-Ars Specialis, she re-draws her dao. On Meter Burn, the opponent is knocked back further. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Sùshè Bīng Zhù (Rapid-Fire Icicles): Qingmei shape-shifts into her Arctic fox form and fires a barrage of icicles from her mouth at her opponent in rapid-fire fashion before changing back to human form. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out, but with the opponent freezing over until they fall to the ground and shatter into icy pieces) * Bīnglěng de Huádòng (Icy Slide): Qingmei becomes her Arctic fox form and slides across the arena floor, causing a hard knockdown if it connects, then turns back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Assumes a dynamic pose with her ice dao above her head * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: 360° counter-clockwise spinning slash Qingmei slashes and kicks her opponent a few times in multiple succession for four seconds, then channels her cryokinetic power for the same duration of time as the slashes and kicks and encases the losing character's legs and hands in a large chunk of ice. Afterwards, halfway through stabbing them in the chest, Qingmei turns into her fox form and proceeds to dig her jaws where the defeated foe's heart is located and, in an X-ray shot, bite into said organ, freezing it solid and shattering it into icy pieces and killing the opponent once enough bite pressure is applied before changing back to human form. Then, she puts her ice dao behind her back in a manner reminiscent of Xianghua's post-Critical Finish pose from Soul Calibur IV, saying, "I suppose I should control my powers better next time." Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue In her teenage years, Han Qingmei used to be the concubine and favorite woman of the Hongzhi Emperor of the Ming Dynasty, Zhu Youtang, until her emperor broke the news to her that she was to marry Xiaochengjing, who would later be known as Empress Zhang. Devastated, Qingmei accidentally unleashed her ice powers and, as a result, swore off men of all statuses in life. One day, Qingmei was visited by the Arctic fox spirit, Vulpes Arcticum, which sensed that the woman needed to control her cryokinesis. She chose Qingmei's body as the one to inhabit, and from that point on, the former concubine had no problems using her ice powers at all. Accepting her natural gift, she trained hard in the art of wushu in order to stop the threat of demonic forces invading the world. Ending Despite her victory over Damoclus and her saving of all the lands from his demonic influence, Qingmei's devastation over being excluded from being his empress by Zhu Youtang still remained. Fortunately, however, thanks to being the current physical host of Vulpes Arcticum, she was able to suppress her emotional stress and the loss of control of her ice powers it came with. Qingmei was later visited by Laurenz von Brandt, a German blacksmith she had previously fought in her quest, and began a relationship with him, and for the first time in forever, Qingmei was able to go near a man without fear that her cryokinesis would spiral out of control. Three years later, the two married and had a son, whom Qingmei named Xiaodan. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Qingmei runs into the battlefield in her Arctic fox form, then turns back into a human and creates her ice dao from nothing, declaring, "They say, "Nénglì shèngguò wàibiăo (ability over appearance)." Is that correct?", before going into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Qingmei stands on one leg with her ice dao raised above her head, saying, "You should have more grace in your style," then goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Qingmei performs a graceful jian wu sword dance for three seconds, then conjures a small snowflake with her left hand, which dissipates after a split-second. Afterwards, she looks at the camera, says, "Hánlěng cónglái méiyŏu dărăoguò wŏ wúlùn rúhé (the cold never bothered me anyway)," and seductively winks and giggles. Did You Know? * Qingmei's assigned voice actress, Kelly Hu, was previously D'Vorah, as well as Sindel and Frost, in Mortal Kombat X, Yuriko "Lady Deathstrike" Oyama in X2: X-Men United, and Cassandra in The Scorpion King, which also starred Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * There are TONS of Frozen references hidden throughout this character bio. See if you can find them all. * Hers and Laurenz's future son, Xiaodan, is mentioned in her ending and will probably make an appearance as an adult in a future MGW Deviant Fighter. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Han-Qingmei-716164000 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cryomancers Category:Chineses Category:Female characters Category:Hiddens